Danny Tanner
Dannington Elizabeth Tanner (born December 11, 1957) is the father of D.J., Stephanie and Michelle Tanner. He is portrayed by Bob Saget. Summary Dannington Elizabeth Tanner (born December 11, 1957, love to favorite books were ☀ # promotion, but my attendance wasn’t good enough. # He didn’t want to go to the dentist, yet he went anyway. # She borrowed the book from him many years ago and hasn't yet returned it. # The sky is clear; the stars are twinkling. # Hurry! # A glittering gem is not enough. # There were white out conditions in the town; subsequently, the roads were impassable. # I think I will buy the red car, or I will lease the blue one. # Wow, does that work? # She did not cheat on the test, for it was not the right thing to do. # She wrote him a long letter, but he didn't read it. # When I was little I had a car door slammed shut on my hand. I still remember it quite vividly. # The mysterious diary records the voice. # They got there early, and they got really good seats. # Christmas is coming. # What was the person thinking when they discovered cow’s milk was fine for human consumption… and why did they do it in the first place!? # Sixty-Four comes asking for bread. # He told us a very exciting adventure story. # I often see the time 11:11 or 12:34 on clocks. # Rock music approaches at high velocity. # It was getting dark, and we weren’t there yet. # Cats are good pets, for they are clean and are not noisy. # She always speaks to him in a loud voice. # I am happy to take your donation; any amount will be greatly appreciated. # Is it free? # He turned in the research paper on Friday; otherwise, he would have not passed the class. # The clock within this blog and the clock on my laptop are 1 hour different from each other. # Abstraction is often one floor above you. # Lets all be unique together until we realize we are all the same. # I hear that Nancy is very pretty. # Writing a list of random sentences is harder than I initially thought it would be. # I want more detailed information. # Don't step on the broken glass. # Tom got a small piece of pie. # We have never been to Asia, nor have we visited Africa. # I love eating toasted cheese and tuna sandwiches. # If I don’t like something, I’ll stay away from it. # I was very proud of my nickname throughout high school but today- I couldn’t be any different to what my nickname was. # I checked to make sure that he was still alive. # A purple pig and a green donkey flew a kite in the middle of the night and ended up sunburnt. # Malls are great places to shop; I can find everything I need under one roof. # I am counting my calories, yet I really want dessert. # The river stole the gods. # She only paints with bold colors; she does not like pastels. # Everyone was busy, so I went to the movie alone. # If the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy had babies would they take your teeth and leave chocolate for you Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters